Love Come Softly
by Trandofir
Summary: Check Profile Life for Sasuke is peaceful until Itachi returns home with a bride, his best friend from high school. Life for everyone involved starts to get out of hand from there on out. AU. Itaxnaru, other pairings.


* * *

Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto, just using the characters to appease my over active imagination.

Pairings Thus Far: Itanaru (with so many kinky possibilities how could I resist?), one-sided Sasusaku, mentions of TsunadexJiraiya.

There is also suggestive language, vulgarity, and violence. Not to mention characters out of character. Do I care? Not after two hours of sleep.

Summery: What is worse then the having the older brother you hate come home with his new fiancée? When that fiancee is your best friend. Sasuke struggles to come to terms with this as the as Naruto takes the Uchiha family to his mountain home to meet the unusual residents of Mt. Oinari. Startling things are discovered as they learns of the world Itachi is willingly entering.

Love Come Softly

I: Welcome Home Itachi! The Prodigy Son Returns. Who's this?

April 1, 2005

Sasuke sat stiffly beside his current girlfriend, Haruno Sakura, with his parents as they waited for his brother to arrive. Itachi was coming home from America. Today. With his fiancee who no one knew anything about, not even her name, and who, once Sakura learned of her existence, was the cause of the looks and daily the hints, Sakura and his parents were giving him. He cursed Itachi and his soon-to-be-wife daily for the strife they were causing him.

As it was Sasuke and his father were sitting silently, and almost tensely, as his mother and Sakura chatted about this and that, occasionally trying to bring Sasuke or his father into the conversation, which failed miserably. He really wished he could be safely hidden away in his college dorm room to wait out Itachi's return and the subsequent wedding. He did **not** want to see the brother who had ignored him and sporadically tortured him when he was a child. He did **not** want to deal with Sakura when she had that look in her eyes that said she was expecting him to ask him to marry her and his parents expectations that he **would**.

As much as he cared for Sakura, she was not his 'true love' or any such foolish thing as that. In all honesty, she loved him more then he loved her. Sadly he was stuck here, with the threat that he would be dragged home by his father if he left and it would inevitably put tears in his mother's eyes which was unforgivable. He was also made Best Man against his will and frequent protestations.

Sasuke stared at the wall over his mother's head as he thought about how he would try to avoid his brother as much as possible when his presence wasn't required. Surely his parent's wouldn't mind if he was absent when he wasn't needed? That is to say: the rehearsal and the dinner that followed, and the wedding and reception. It was cowardly, he admitted it, but it beat being around Itachi. Not to mention Sakura with all this wedding business.

He wished Naruto, his best friend and supposed rival in high school, was still around. It was so much easier to deal with things when the bright cheerful idiot was there to fight with or just to be around. Naruto could warm a room with a smile and ease unsteady emotions with his loud exclamations. But Naruto was world hopping with his Great-Aunt Tsunade, who he was sure had gotten plastic surgery at one point or another, and her on-again-off-again boyfriend Jiraiya, an author of some of the perverted books that were always in the hands of Sasuke's martial arts instructor, the silver-haired Hatake Kakashi.

"...suke, Sasuke are you listening?" His mother's voice pierced the fog that had engulfed his brain momentarily. He noticed his parents and Sakura's attention was fixed on him. Turning his head to look at his frowning mother he raised a brow to show he was listening. A smile transformed her frown and her warm dark eyes lit up. "I asked if you would mind staying home while Itachi and his fiancee was here, we want the family to be together."

His heart crashed towards his stomach, which heaved at her words. No! He couldn't stay here...near _Itachi_! His plans for hiding out were crashing around him because he could not disappoint his mother. Lowering his head he stared at his clenched fists. "_Aa_," He replied in reluctant agreement.

"Wonderful," She said cheerfully, ignoring or not seeing, her youngest son's sudden gloom. "Crackers?"

* * *

Itachi held onto his squirming fiancee as he showered kiss on the blonde's long tan neck in the middle of the airport as people stared at them with a variety of expressions ranging from amusement to disgust. It wasn't that he was an exhibitionist, no matter what his lover's family members or his lover claimed, it was just he loved seeing that flush of embarrassment that would steal across those cheeks. Poor cute little thing wasn't use to public displays. And Itachi was going to take full advantage of that while it lasted.

"Itachi, stop, please, Itachi," The blond begged. He loved that too, the way his lover pleaded for him to cease the public displays of affection, to wait till they got to a private room where he could display all the affection he wanted, any way he wanted. Even if it meant school uniforms meant for the female population or a few feet of silk rope. Rope was his particular favorite, being that Naruto looked so pretty tied with blue silk, or in handcuffs for that matter. "Itachi!" The blonde's hands clutched in his shirt. "We'll be late! _Ah_..._no_, Itachi!"

With one last kiss to that protesting mouth, not leaving before his teased his lover's tongue with his own, he pulled back to look with satisfaction at the blond who was flushed and whose eyes were shining with lust, love, and mortification. **So cute**. It never ceased to amaze him his lover was so eager to do **anything** Itachi pleased in the privacy of a bedroom and how stunningly shy and easily embarrassed the boy became in public, the only time he denied Itachi. "I'm entitled to show my fiancee a little affection, my family can wait."

"Itachi-teme," The blond glared at him. "Not in public," Itachi's lips quirked into a smirk as the blond tried to squirm out of his arms but failed in all attempts as Itachi kept his hold. Itachi idly wondered when Naruto would figure it out that his struggles only made it worse. Probably not for years, if ever. His little lover could be extremely dense sometimes.

"Naruto," Itachi murmured, hands slipping lower on his lover's back which got a squeak from the blond and a redder flush on his cheeks. "You're so tense. Are you bothered about meeting my parents as my fiancee or just breaking the news to my little brother that I'm** fucking** his best friend?" He flicked his tongue against Naruto's ear. Secretly he couldn't wait to see his baby brother's reaction. Sasuke was so much fun to mess with. In fact, Sasuke could be as much fun as his Naruto. "Not ashamed are you?"

His words had the affect he knew they would as Naruto stopped struggling and pressed his lips to Itachi's in a quick but fierce kiss. He smirked smugly as the blond pulled away. "Bastard," Naruto huffed, blue eyes glaring into Itachi's coal black. "I wouldn't have agreed to marry you if I was ashamed asshole," With a twist he finally broke Itachi's hold and, of course, Itachi let him.

"I love you too," Itachi replied lazily, arms snagging Naruto's waist and reeling the other boy in, hand already sliding southwards. Naruto sighed and gave Itachi a 'your a fucking bastard you know that don't you?' look. Itachi ignored it as he pulled Naruto with him as he went to retrieve their luggage.

* * *

Sakura resisted the urge to tap her fingernails as she glanced at the clock. She was eager to meet her Sasuke-kun's big brother and his bride-to-be. She sighed at the thought. It would be so wonderful if her Sasuke-kun would ask to marry her. It was a dream she had since their years at the academy together. Maybe Itachi's fiancee could help her, after all, the woman had gotten a ring from Itachi who she had heard was not the type to 'settle down'.

Her Sasuke-kun's mother was on her side as well, as she wanted to see her baby boy married now that her eldest had finally found a bride. And in secret the Uchiha matron divulged to Sakura that she thought Sasuke-kun would choose Sakura because she was the only one of all his girlfriends to last more then three months. Their first year anniversary was two months away.

Sakura's eyes glazed over as she imagined their wedding. It would be a western wedding because she had always dreamed of having it in that style since she had seen the American movies when she managed to get her Sasuke-kun to take her to the cinema. But if Mr. Uchiha required it she would be more then happy to go for a traditional Japanese wedding. So long as she was Sasuke's bride anything was good.

"Sakura, could you help me bring out the food platters, there are just to many to carry by myself," Mrs. Uchiha asked, stirring Sakura from her thoughts. A bright smile graced the pink haired girl's lips as she eagerly went to help her, _hopefully_, future mother-in-law. She gave one last glance over to Sasuke who was sitting tensely with his hands fisted in his lap, staring at the wall, and had to wonder why he wasn't happy to see his elder brother and his future sister-in-law. But she dismissed the notion in the next second. Of course he was happy to see his older brother!

Her poor darling was probably just nervous about meeting his sister-in-law and seeing his brother after so many years apart. _Yes_, she assured herself, _that is it_. Her sweet quite Sasuke-kun was just shy. Her smile turned a little goofy as she thought about her Sasuke-kun. Sure he was a bit rough around the edges, and it took her seven years of constant, and some times brutal, rejection to get were she was. Not to mention putting up with that awful boy Naruto, who just insisted on bothering him for just as long, but she loved him more then anyone else.

* * *

Iruka tried not to shrink back in fear at the ugly scowl that disfigured Tsunade's otherwise lovely face but it was difficult as she paced her Kyoto office angrily as her on-again-of-again boyfriend snored loudly on the nearby couch. "I can't believe that stupid little brat took off with that fucking weasel. I told him not to fucking hang around that..." Her face twisted further as she slammed her hand down on her expensive imported oak desk. The poor desk was reduced in seconds to a pile of expensive imported firewood thanks to the woman's inhuman strength. "**Fucking Uchiha**!"

"Fucking is right," came the laugher filled comment from the white haired man lazing about on the couch. Tsunade sent him a glare promising a long painful death but he ignored it. "Could be off in Hawaii right now, happily consummating their marriage. Not that they will need to, seeing as how they were all over each other last time I saw them." A suggestive leer curled his lips and a positively wicked sparkle glittered in his eyes.

Iruka wisely backed away slowly as Tsunade stalked towards Jiraiya, though the older man did nothing but leer at her. Iruka wondered if he should flee now and avoid possible physical harm that was likely if they pissed each other off enough or to risk his life and stay. He eventually sighed and moved out of the immediate danger zone, knowing she would probably need him after she got over her fit.

"I'll kill that goddamned Uchiha," She growled, hands flexing as Iruka imagined her envisioning herself strangling the elder Uchiha son and heir. "And then I'll beat that little brat of a grandson from here to Mt. Oinari!!" She grabbed Jiraiya by his shirt and pulled him up so they were face to face. "How the fuck could you let him leave with that Uchiha bastard anyway? How could you let that Uchiha **fuck** Naruto in the first place?!"

Jiraiya yawned widely and closed his eyes, ignoring the woman's growl of displeasure. "He's old enough to know what he wants and the brat's too stubborn not to do as he pleases. Forcing him to stay here, and more correctly, away from Uchiha, is only going to strengthen his resolve to wed the weasel. Let him live his own life."

Tsunade dropped in with a snort of disgust, ignoring the shaking in her hands. "His 'mistakes' could cost us everything. It only makes it worse that he's marrying a Uchiha. If they find out..." Her eyes filled with pain as her mouth set in a thin grim line. She'd kill them all if they became a threat to the clans. To her grandson.

"Those conflicts were years ago, the clans have changed, the Uchiha have become civilians. They are no longer part of the Iga ninja clans and our clans are at peace with what remains of the Iga," Jiraiya countered. He looked at her and suddenly his face softened, just a bit. "You're just worried about him and being that he's the only family you got left, it's understandable. You don't want him to get hurt or lose him like those others. I don't care much for the weasel either but Naruto does. You're just going to have to adapt."

Tsunade stared at the ground, refusing to let the tears fall, and stubbornly walked to the windows of the office. "Iruka contact Kakashi in Konoha and tell him to keep an eye on the Uchiha clan and Naruto but not to interfere unless there is a threat to Naruto," She snapped, not looking at the other occupants of the room. She couldn't lose Naruto, he was all she had left of her family. She had to make sure that the Uchiha clan were no longer a threat to the small Koga ninja clans she and her diminished clan protected.

Iruka bowed to her. "Hai, anything else Tsunade-hime?" He peered at her curiously even though he kept his head lowered. He did understand why she was so upset thought, having helped teach and raise Naruto after his parents died so tragically. He didn't want to see the sweet little idiot hurt and he wanted the boy safely away from that creepy bastard Uchiha.

"Hai, I will have a scroll to give to you to give to Kakashi for Naruto, come to retrieve it in one hour " She said softly as her hands fiddled absently with the buttons on her blouse. "That is all." Iruka bowed deeper and left for the moment as Jiraiya gazed at Tsunade suspiciously. The woman was up to something and he had a feeling that Uchiha Itachi was going to regret it. Perhaps they all would.

* * *

Naruto sleepily leaned against his lover as the taxi drove them to Itachi's parent's home in Konoha. His eyes watched as he curled his hand around Itachi's larger one with its black painted nails. He loved Itachi's hands, the way they felt on his body as they made love, and for the way they looked surrounding his own, smaller, darker hands. It amused his lover how he would spend hours staring at their intertwined hands, especially after lovemaking.

"Hey, hey, Itachi. What are you thinking about?" It was a dangerous thing to ask Uchiha Itachi that, it had gotten him into trouble more times then he could count because Itachi had a habit of using it to initiate his most perverted acts in the bedroom, or the kitchen, or the living room. Whatever, whenever, and wherever struck his fancy. But he had to ask that because Itachi had become more silent and distant the closer they got to the Uchiha family home. Shouldn't he be happy to see his family again?

"Hm. My little brother," Itachi answered after a moment. Naruto looked at him curiously, his blue eyes questioning him silently. His hand twisted free of Naruto's and wound its way around the blonde's shoulders and he gave Naruto his other hand to play with. _Ah_, Naruto thought sagely. Itachi was...weird and sometime sadistic when he talked about Sasuke to Naruto, who had gone to school and was friendly-rivals with the younger Uchiha. "You must be exited to see him, you were close friends after all," Itachi observed, tone suggestive with just a hint some quiet darkness.

A blush spread across his face as he looked away from Itachi to play with the older man's hand again. "You know how used to feel about him," Naruto said sullenly. That earned him an amused look from Itachi though he didn't smile and a hand sliding down to rest on his hip possessively. Itachi knew from their first meeting when Naruto, when the elder Uchiha found out about Naruto's old crush on the quiet sullen boy, because Naruto had been just a little bit **too** enthusiatic when he gave the older man a hung after calling him Sasuke. "Don't ask stupid questions."

Itachi was quiet though his hand moved up and down Naruto's side absently. The blond turned back to watching their entwined hands and began to weave their fingers tighter together. "Naru," He heard Itachi say quietly, his deep voice making the quietly spoken word sound menacing. He waited for the older man to continue but almost gave up when the man decided to talk. But he didn't and his eyes remained focused ahead. "Remember that you're mine," He continued just when Naruto had given up on him ever speaking.

Naruto started and stared at Itachi who stared disinterestedly out the window as he gapped like a fish. Itachi turned to him and buried his face against Naruto's neck. The warm wet feel of his lover's tongue against that sensitive spot just behind his ear made him whimper and a moan escaped him as teeth nipped at him. Naruto noticed neither the startled look the taxi driver gave them over his shoulder and the apathetic stare Itachi directed at the man's head. He was too busy cursing his lover to hell and back with all the words he learned from Tsunade and Jiraiya to notice, or care, and pushing Itachi away from his neck with a bright red face. He was going to ban the bastard from bed for a _week_. That would show him!

"You wouldn't last a week," Itachi commented as if he had read Naruto's thoughts. He turned his eyes to look down at the glaring blond and smiled slightly. "Two days is all you would last before you pulled me into the bedroom." It was true and embarrassing enough because he'd been so horny and touch starved he forgot to lock the bedroom door. Jiraiya had barged into Naruto's bedroom only to find Naruto clad in nothing but the leather bonds with an particularly evil looking Itachi sucking his...toes.

"Itachi-teme," Naruto said sullenly and with a little angry huff as he leaned back in the seat. "You're such a pervert, you bastard." This time Naruto caught the look the drive gave them and stuck his tongue out childishly. He hated those kind of looks almost as much as the icy glares of hatred he received in high school. Stupid bastard had no right to judge them and it made him angry. He just hoped that Itachi's parents or, more importantly, Sasuke did not turn that look on him. He leaned into his lover and closed his eyes as Itachi tightened his hold.

* * *

His fingers drummed on the table as his eyes stared at his watch. When had he started drumming his fingers? Why wasn't he stopping? He curled his shaking fingers into a fist as another jolt of irritated anger rolled through him. Damn Itachi. Sasuke's fine-featured face twisted further as his scowl deepened. Why couldn't he stay far away in America for the rest of his selfish existence and leave Sasuke in peace? Sasuke didn't notice his angry scowling turn into a pouting sulk.

"Itachi said he wanted a traditional wedding rather then an western wedding," His mother was telling Sakura as they were nibbling on the snacks they had laid out. His father looked half asleep, eyes glazed over as he stared at the tabletop, it made Sasuke wished he could have that calm. "He wanted the shiromaku and uchikake the family has worn for seven generations." The look in her eyes and the smile she gave the pink haired girl made it obvious she imagined seeing Sakura in them. Sasuke twitched when she glanced in his direction as if to confirm his thoughts. "He meet his fiancee in America so I expected them to want a western wedding but I'm so happy I'll get to see her wearing the kimonos."

Sasuke noticed that Sakura's eyes were shinning with a dangerous light that said her mind was going do the same road as his mother's. This was the reason he had never had a girlfriend longer then three months. He had only kept Sakura his long because he had a duty to his family to marry eventually. Eventually being the key word. He planned for a very **long **courtship.

"Oooh, can I see it Uchiha-san?" Sakura said sweetly, green eyes disgustingly wide and shiny. Sasuke looked away in repulsion though his face showed none of it. Sasuke noted his father's cup of green tea tilting dangerously in his hand as his eyes drooped sleepily. His father might have been as unhappy as Itachi had left for America after a vicious argument between the two, but Sasuke knew he was pleased his eldest was returning. With a bride.

"Of course!" His mother said cheerfully, standing from the table and holding out an eager hand for Sakura. "I'll get out the photo album and show you my wedding day. It was so lovely..." Her eyes shown wetly in the light as she took Sakura's arm. "I was so happy, it was truly the best day of my life." In chorus both women sighed happily. Sasuke met his father's eyes and almost laughed at the snort that came from the older man. But he didn't because he valued his life.

The quiet that followed the departure of the women was a relief. Now he could brood in relative silence and not be distracted by their endless chatter. He looked down at his hands and at the clock just once before turning to his father. The old man had set down his teacup and was sitting with his arms folded over his chest with his eyes closed. Knowing with every tick of the clock that Itachi was one step nearer Sasuke felt his stomach knotting and his hands began to become wet with perspiration.

The thought of Itachi was enough to make him feel sick physically and to turn him into a bag of rolling emotions. His brother was the only thing that could destroy the calm he usually felt inside, sending him into an emotional tailspin. Sure, there were some who could spark annoyance in him, like Sakura, or get a reluctant smile or even a laugh out of him, like Naruto, but none made him confused and unstable as Itachi. He **hated** feeling out of control of himself.

Tick. Tock. Shutting his eyes Sasuke regulated his breathing and listened to the beat of his heart. Panicking was useless to him, Itachi would still come even if he had a nervous breakdown, and he had to get a hold on himself. He stayed like that for what seemed like an eternality, just breathing and listening to the sounds of his heart and the ticking of the clock. So when the sound of the doorbell echoing through the house it seemed inordinately loud to his ears. "Get the door Sasuke," His father muttered.

_Why can't you_! His brain shouted but he was silent. The walk to the door was in slow motion as his brain was panicking despite the calm he managed to achieve earlier. Itachi would be right there, in front of the door, with his fiancee. His mouth and throat were oddly dry as he stood there, staring at the door, unmoving for just a moment.

Sasuke hardened his mask of indifference as he opened the door to see his brother for the first time in years. His hands were steady, if not a little sweaty, and despite the fact that his stomach was rolling he was holding down his nausea. The handle was cold against his skin and the sound it made when he twisted it and pulled the door open sounded unusually loud to his ears. He stared at the sight before him, feeling like a bomb had been set of in his brain, all neural connections destroyed. Before all brain functions failed the last thought that flittered across his mind was. '_What is Naruto doing here_?'

* * *

Itachi inwardly smiled at his speechless brother and pulled a very nervous Naruto closer. Outwardly he stared down at his little brother expressionlessly, loving the emotions that rolled across Sasuke's face. He was almost as cute as Naruto in his own way, especially when he got angry. Though he did have to work harder with Sasuke compared to the easily embarrassed and angered Naruto. He enjoyed every moment of it. No wonder Naruto's perverted guardian Jiraiya had called him a closet sadist. Though he loved torturing Naruto during intercourse and Sasuke emotionally and mentally.

"Hello, little brother, I see you remember Naru-Chan," Itachi greeted, hand slipping down to his lovers hip to the shocked eyes of his brother who followed the movement with a look of growing nausea. "My little fiancee has been so eager to see his best friend again," He considered if he should carry the little display of affection further to see what Sasuke would do. Itachi glanced at his lover already blushing and glowering lover and let a small smile play on his mouth as he leaned forward and licked him from jaw to forehead. "Hmm." He hummed to stop himself from chuckling. The expressions on their faces was worth a little dry spell if Naruto denied him.

"_Itachi_," Naruto hissed, cheeks puffed out and red with embarrassment and annoyance as he went to elbow him in the gut for being a jerk again. His blue eyes were on Sasuke who was looking to pale to be healthy. "Teme-stop it." He was probably going to get yelled at later for this but it was worth the headache he would undoubtedly get. "Ah...Hello Sasuke...eh...hehehe," Naruto scratched the back of his head in embarrassment and stared at the floor.

Itachi smiled and urged Naruto forward, one arm out to push the unresponsive Sasuke to the side as they entered the Uchiha home. He glanced around and found, with much distaste, that it was exactly how it had been when he left it. He supposed that was what happened when both parents were frugal and tradition bound as his were. Itachi didn't doubt his room was just the same as well, except for perhaps a little tidier than the state he left it in.

He pulled Naruto into the living room where his father sat watching him with cold dark eyes. He returned the stare with as much ice. "Father," He greeted in a near monotone. "My fiancee, Naruto Uzumaki." Naruto looked at the older man anxiously and tired to smile but the attempt failed as he swallowed nervously. His father glared at him and turned a cool look on the blond at his side. "Say hello Naruto," He gave the younger man a pinch on his arm.

"Eh...hello Mr. Uchiha, do you remember me? I was...Sasuke's friend from high school..." Blue eyes wandered over to Sasuke who stumbled into the room and sat down heavily on couch, eyes never leaving Itachi and Naruto. Itachi glanced at him and weaved his fingers through Naruto's. So far everything was going as he expected it to. Naruto was so nervous he couldn't stop squirming, Sasuke was deeply in shock, and the frown on his father's stern face was disapproving. Knowing his mother she would be a bit disappointed that his fiancee was a man and not a woman but she would bounce back quickly to smother Naruto with kindness. He wondered how Naruto would handle that.

* * *

Running her hands lightly over the beautiful uchikake Sakura sighed in longing. Seeing this made the ache to be forever with her Sasuke-kun more powerful. She listened with half an ear as Mrs. Uchiha talked about her wedding day. Sakura could imagine how her own would be, her eyes glazed over as she imagined walking down the aisle with Sasuke smiling down at her with love in his beautiful dark eyes. Sighing softly she flushed with embarrassment as a giggle came from the other woman.

Looking to Mrs. Uchiha Sakura found the older woman grinning at her. "You have such a happy expression, I can tell you're thinking about your future wedding day!" The woman said joyfully. "I'm sure my Sasuke will be a good husband to you once he works up the courage to ask you and you'll make a good wife for him. You two remind me so much of my husband and I when we were your age."

Now pink with delight at the older woman's words Sakura looked down at her hands. "I hope so, I love him so much," She murmured. She put her cool hands to her burning cheeks and smiled faintly. "He's the only person I can imagine growing old with," She let her hands drop and looked up at the older woman. "Did you feel that way about your husband?" Sakura asked.

Mrs. Uchiha smiled at her. "Yes, just the same," She touched Sakura's head fondly. "I can't wait for the day I see you two walking down the aisle, side by side, on the start of your future together." She winked at Sakura. "I also wish for many grandchildren to spoil, of course." Her dark eyes glittered as she looked at Sakura.

The pink haired girl found herself beaming back at the older woman. "I can't wait either," She told her. "I want to experience all the things with Sasuke-kun that you have with your husband." She turned red and looked away. "I'm so happy just thinking about it."

"Of course you are," She said. Then she glanced up in surprise. "Oh, the doorbell!" Eagerly she looked at the pink haired girl. "It might be Itachi with his fiancee!" She stood from her kneeling position and pulled Sakura to her feet. "Lets go and meet them!" Sakura giggled at the enthusiastic woman and followed. What she saw when she got there left her speechless.

In the arms of a man who resembled her Sasuke-kun was an all to familiar and much despised blond from high school. IN. HIS. ARMS. KISSING!!! Distantly, because she felt a little faint, she heard Mrs. Uchiha exclaim, 'Oh! Itachi you're finally home! I've missed you so much! Who is this...?' She focused her blurred vision on the Sasuke look alike and Naruto. Her breath and her heart stopped at his words. 'My fiancee...Uzumaki Naruto.' She felt herself move to sit by a silent staring Sasuke and just sat there limply.

Sakura started to hyperventilate as she stared at the blond idiot in absolute terror. This is not what she expected when she had come downstairs to greet the future wife of the eldest Uchiha brother. Inner Sakura was screaming at the top of her lungs, making Sakura dizzy as she tried to come to terms with what she had just heard. Perhaps it would work if she could figure out how to breath again. But how could she when that stupid hated face was standing across from her with her (_hopefully_) future-brother-in-law's hand on his **ass**.

Her hands clenched in her lap as she leaned forward to try and catch her breath and get over some of the shock. She wanted to scream and rant, pull her hair and stomp her feet, to say **why**? She had been so happy when that stupid boy had left so she and her Sasuke could finally be together without his irritating and interfering presence around. And now he was back as Itachi's betrothed.

That meant she'd see him at holidays and birthdays, at her and Sasuke's future wedding. (_if there was one and hopefully there would be_) He could have a legitimate reason to be around their future children! (_if they got married, she had her fingers crossed on that one_) She nearly fainted on the spot at that thought. Sakura ran her hand through her hair and looked anxiously at her Sasuke-kun to see what he thought but his perfect face was as blank as a new piece of paper.

Her eyes jerked to her Sasuke's parents to see if she could get anything from them. Sasuke's father was sitting stone face and his body gave nothing away about what he was feeling so Sakura looked to the sweeter and more open Mrs. Uchiha. The woman was clearly charmed by the little blond who was shyly staring at the ground as she fussed over him. Her stomach turned over as she watched the woman coo at the 'cute' blush that burned the boy's cheeks as he tried to melt into Itachi's side.

What did he think he was doing here? Engaged to Uchiha Itachi? Grr. He had always been, and seemed would always be, a thorn in her side. Stupid idiot. She hated more then ever as she watched him take a seat across from her and Sasuke, as Itachi pressed a kiss to his neck oh-so-casually, when she had to fight tooth and nail to get Sasuke to even _hold her hand_. Even when they weren't in public. **She hated Uzumaki Naruto**!

* * *

Naruto had felt like shrinking into the floor when Sasuke had answered the door and then Itachi just** had** to go and taunt Sasuke by licking his face right in front of the dumbstruck boy. It made him want to kill the sadistic jerk right there on the spot. But seeing Itachi's family fist hand made him want to disappear, Itachi made it worse with his groping hands. And then there was Sakura who gave him a look of deep hatred which was a surprise but not entirely unexpected. She had always made it known that she wasn't exactly fond of him in high school. Bruises were weekly testimonials to that fact. Itachi had told him that Sasuke was dating Sakura when the older man had been prosueing him and it had ultimately lead him into Itachi's arms.

And when Itachi introduced him he felt like dying as four sets of eyes stared at him in a new light. That urge to die lasted until Mrs. Uchiha had started cooing over him. Then he wanted to run back to the airport or get on a train to his ancestral home to the safety of his family and the reassuring presence of his mentor, Iruka. Hell, even putting up with a tirade from Tsunade-baba and perverted comments from Ero-senin would be wonderful at this moment.

Itachi's mother though...she was so warm and sweet...fussing over him as well, complaining to Itachi he was to thin. His great-aunt and Jiraiya weren't the most affectionate of people, even though he knew they cared, and everyone at home was always so busy so he was often alone. Not to mention in every school he had been in, he had been considered an outcast. He was not used to such attention, even Iruka didn't fuss like this. Yeah, so the guy could act parental and get into a huge fuss but Iruka didn't pinch his cheeks and congratulate Itachi on finding 'such an adorable boy'.

All those eyes focused on him, the kind attention of Mrs. Uchiha, the hateful glare of Sakura, the cool stare of Mr. Uchiha, the disbelieving look of Sasuke, and Itachi pressed tightly against him made him dizzy. What was he supposed to do with this?

* * *

A/N: It took me so long to get this sucker done. And I'm to lazy (tired) at the moment to proofread it so I'm posting it as is. Eh...hope you liked it. My first Naruto and my first boyxboy. Constructive Criticism welcomed. Flat out arson is not. Uh...yeah.

Please Review!


End file.
